The Fox and the Murderer
A year has passed since his disappearance. The famous Ramsay Escoffier, legendary hotelier who built and ran numerous lavish properties in Paradise. He also owned one of the most renown hotels in the New World. His pieces were art. Built by master architects capable of bringing to life his wildest dreams. And even though they were covered from floor to ceiling with luxury, his hotels were meant to serve both the commoner and the king who served them. His dream to inspire those at the bottom to strive for the lifestyle they dreamed. And to remind those at the top of their blessings. A unique paradox in a world obsessed with ranking. Filled with well paid workers who were refined and taught the art of Hospitality. His pieces were so legendary that an unspoken law was willed into existence. Under the first two sacred laws of Xenia, the land that was blessed by his pieces were neutral grounds to the great powers. Pirates. Marines. Kings. Farmers. If they could afford to stay there, they would be protected. His workers all skilled fighters assured that his patrons could unwind and truly embrace elegance. However, contrary to most successful businessmen, he lived at a small Inn with Misses Ramsay and his adopted teenager. Chateau constantly questioned his father's purpose of such a humble lifestyle for someone who had kings and nobles begging to host their galas and balls at his hotel. After all, coming from slavery, Chateau had the chance to embrace the heavens! But Escoffier would just scoff and laugh. "Wealth is spiritual," he'd say. "Money comes and go. Status is only meaningful as long as they want something from the person. A truly wealthy person is one whose spirit exist to serve others. All the materials will vanish with time. Only the memories one implants in others will exist." Chateau sat on his rowboat, staring at the distant moon with a plain visage. His golden eyes reflecting the radiant heavens behind lowered eyelids. He wore his usual black dress pants and white dress shirt, laying his favored black blazer besides him. On top of it was his favorite weapon. A crimson spiked war club that resembled a baseball bat with spikes at the ending was rested on his other side. A year ago. Mr. Escoffier signed over all of his lavish properties to the mysterious Emperor Over. A controversial move that caused him to fall out of favor with the world. Chateau visited his property in Alabasta and almost threw up everywhere. Cheap gimmicks. Service based on status. A focus on profit. Disgracing. Escoffier's vanishing seemed like abandonment. Make a fortune and throw away the makeshift family he gathered under his roof. But unlike the rest of the world, Chateau knew something was up. Escoffier gave away his vast fortune to various islands on a regular basis. He wouldn't sellout his legacy regardless of the offered amount. Something that he couldn't prove just yet. All he had to go on was the mysterious being known as Emperor Over. Was Mr. Ramsay even alive? Misses Ramsay told her adopted child that she could still feel his spirit. And Chateau promised to bring him back. He remembered her final moments. His hands grasped on her frail hand. Without the money, her sickness came back with a vengeance and ravished her spirit. But she never lost her smile. His last words were a promise. I'll find him and bring him back. Chateau turned away. The approaching island, decorated with churches and chapels emerged from the mist. Whitechapel Island. The second island on the third line of Paradise. Rumor had it that Escoffier visited here as a child when he stayed at the famous Mary Ann Inn. It was there that he met its owner, Ms. Mary Ann who taught him the ways of hospitality. The most plausible place to start his investigation. The Leather Apron A dying flame flickered. Sending shadows dancing across the stone walls of the windowless room. If not for the set of candles on the wall, the darkness of the single passageway would envelop his workshop. But he needed to see what he was doing. The sound of water dripping against the floor interrupted the silence in irregular beats. The stench of the blood which covered the mysterious man's leather apron was amplified by the damp room. Filling it with a normally stomach quenching stench. But to him, death was the perfume that she chose to wear for the consummation. He stroked her flushed cheeks, gently moving her hair so that it framed her face. He gently caressing her blue flesh followed by a loving kiss. He started to work. His free hand grabbed a surgical razor which he used to cut into her cheek. Followed by digging deep into her stomach. The blood had been mostly drained from her corpse, allowing for a cleaner ceremony. Minutes turned into hours. Until the bell struck ten. It was time. The man, cloaked in a black shroud picked up the corpse and began to dress her into a beautiful night gown. White. It complimented her pale face which had been sewn back together. Her cheeks slimmer. Eyes wider. He applied enough makeup to stimulate what little life she had earlier this evening. His hands caressed the scars that covered her abdomen. He lifted her up in his arms, adjusting it so that her arms wrapped around his neck and brought her into the dark passageway. But rather than head up the stairs, he went down a second corridor. Leading to a master bedroom. He rested her body against the bed before closing the door behind him. The sound of rumbles as the marriage was officiated by a night of one-sided passion. ---- Next Morning Whitechapel Island was exactly as he remembered it from his brief visit several years ago. He hoisted the rowboat he used to travel to the dock and started towards his destination. A hotel off the coast of the island. To the average seafarer, it would appear as a normal inn without the slightest ounce of worth. But the Mary Ann Inn was one of the first Inns of Paradise. It was the only building built externally using wood from Whitechapel's famous Ebony Forest. Giving the Mary Ann Inn its distinctive appearance. Chateau opened the giant wooden doors and was met with a familiar scent of nostalgia. The scent of honey over roasted cashews. Each step he took towards the front desk creaked lightly. While the walls had outside had a gothic appearance, the interior was decorated with different shades of red. Which complimented the fiery brown wooden floor. He could hear distant chattering of other patrons nearby, and could feel the sense of warmth although the fireplace's fire was across the lobby. He approached a woman about his height but several years older. "Still as beautiful as ever." "Long time no see, Chateau." She said with a pleasant smile. Chateau knew she struggled with this greeting after all that had happened. "Although tt was only a matter of time." Ann Marie moved several keys to their designated pieces. "I don't have any job openings." "I'm not looking for a job." Chateau chuckled. "Is your mother here?" "Where else would she be?" "Where else would she be" He mocked. "I need to see her. She might know something." "About Mr. Ramsay?" Ann Marie sipped her cup of tea. "Didn't he fly the coop? Why're you bothering my mom about his?" "Because she's the only person who could possibly know where he went." Ann Marie sighed. "I'm not going to let you stress her out because you're stubborn." She rubbed her temples before continuing. "I've read your letters. Trust me, even if my mom knew anything about Mr. Ramsay, I doubt she'd say anything." "You know reading my letters is illegal, right?" Chateau joked. "Not when you're in control of your mother's estate. She doesn't have much time left Chateau, I don't want you stressing her out with this. You think you feel bad about it, how do you think she feels?" "That's why I need to know." He leaned on the counter. His dark, purple hair hanging loosely off the sides. "If I could find out what happened, it would provide closure to so many people." "Or do you want to provide closure to just yourself?" Her words hung in the following silence. "Ms Ramsay passed away. The world knows what happened. Years upon years of working to build up this massive business. To achieve success that kings and queens would be jealous of. He got tired of it and chose to enjoy his wealth. The sooner you accept it, the easier it'll be." "But that's not what happened. That's what whoever is behind this wants you to think I have proof-" "You have a hardhead!" Ann Marie barked. The distant chattering stopped as people wanted to make sure everything was alright. But Ann Marie's brilliant smile convinced the onlookers to move onward with their conversation. "Don't mind them," She waved off with a deep breath. "There's been a series of murders here. People are on edge..." "Murders?" Chateau repeated. But he didn't care for that. Surely the marines would come and take care of everything. Not that he believed in them. After all, he'd seen the type of work they do and the horrific actions they allow to take place. Hell, one trader told a story of vice admirals protecting Celestial Dragon's while they bartered over a mermaid. It sickened him. They wouldn't even listen to him when he reported Mr. Ramsay's disappearance...No matter how much he pleaded and begged. Regardless who he showed the obviously forged contract to, no one would believe him. A former slave who was nothing more than a servant to Mr. Ramsay. Only Misses Ramsay believed his heart. The marines were useless. "Chateau," Her voice brought his attention back to the present. A sisterly strength that possessed a hint of softness "Listen, you were given a chance that very few obtain. He passed onto you his knowledge. Take that. Open your own legacy and move forward. I don't need any competition here, but I know some investors on the next few islands looking for someone to manage some of their inns" The ebony explorer looked away for a brief second before returning to her gaze. He could feel warmth from her heart. A deep sadness which she covered by a thick veil of courage. She had to be strong. So many things were going on in her life, Chateau felt the light in her chest fighting the darkness. "Take a room tonight and think about it. You're looking more burdened than usual. Food. Board and Safety. I'll have some contacts in the morning. Anyone would hire a student of Mr. Ramsay." Chateau couldn't turn down her kindness. And pushing any further would be rude to his host. So he simply smiled and accepted the key. ---- Chateau laid in the large bed, staring into the darkness of his room. The fire from the nearby candle twirled into a ring above his open palm. He tried to forget about the conversation from earlier but her words run deep within his spirit. Maybe it was time to move onward? Mr. Ramsay had saved him from a life of slavery so that he could choose his own path. His eyes began to lower as he drifted away into a deeper thought. Knock. Knock. "Shit!" He spat as the sudden knocking and presence threw off his focus, causing the fire to fall into his hand. He quickly flicked it away and jumped to his feet. He slowly opened the door, revealing an older women dressed in a night gown. "Misses Ann!" Chateau explained in an excited whisper. He quickly embraced her. "Oh Chateau, how've you grown over the past few years." Her voice still held onto the youthful strength she was famous for. Chateau helped her with the plate in her hand which was revealed to be salted buttered bread once he lit several more candles. "Ann Marie will kill me if she founds out if you're here." He whispered. "Oh don't worry about her. I gave her the night off. She's out with her husband." Ms Ann snuck into the room and closed the door behind her. "She told me you were here chasing dreams." "Crazy, right?" "Well sometimes it's the dreams that become the foundation for reality. Everything in this world started as a dream at one point." Chateau turned around and smiled. He sat on the bed and placed his head in his hands. "I...Know this is crazy. But maybe I just can't let it go-" "Then don't." She interrupted. "Listen, my granddaughter has been under a lot of stress. With the sudden murder spree going on here, we've been getting less traffic. On top of that, she's really worried about you. Mr. Ramsay's disappearance shook us just as much. It's just you're a bit more stubborn than we are." "I know, I know." Chateau chuckled. "Just wish other people would believe me. But no matter who I show this letter to and compare it to the letter which was released last year, they just laugh and call me crazy." "Can I see this letter, Chateau?" Chateau nodded. His bag levitated into his grasp. "You've gotten better with it." Ms Ann noted. "I remember when you brought down the entire first floor!" Chateau blushed while retrieving a white paper. "I'm still sorry about that." He handed it over to the old women who took several minutes to read it. "I've marked the important pieces. Took me a month but everything's there. All my proof and evidence." Silence filled the space between the two. But after an extensive amount of squinting and mumbling, her face lit up the room. "Escoffier. Escoffier. Escoffier. I knew it. How could I be so stupid" She repeated. "I shouldn't have doubted your choice." Ms Ann rubbed her eyes with her sleeve, wiping tears from her face. She looked to Chateau with a loving smile. "I know what happened to him. I knew it when it first happened. You think he would just go off without telling me?!" Her eyes lowered. "But he made me promise not to tell you or his poor wife. And that's a promise I cannot break under Xenia. He knew you'd care for her and carry on his legacy. And you've done just that." Chateau's golden eyes widened as much as he could. His heart raced with such a vigorous intensity, he thought he was going to faint from blood loss. "Oh stupid me. All this time..." Ms. Ann took a deep breath. "I remember when that brat first came to this island. A rambunctious, brash little shit from the blues. His head so far up his ass you could see his eyes every time he laughed. But he took everything I taught him and proved why he deserved his stubbornness. Then he comes here, a little slave with a heart of gold and a tongue of silver behind him. Another sensitive little arrogant shit and proclaims him his protege...That makes you my successor's successor." "As your predecessor," She said with a smile. "As your grandmother, I will give you a gift. But first, share this with me." Her frail arms grabbed a piece of bread from the plate and ripped it in half. To which, she gave the other half to Chateau. "This adventure will take you into the New World where all your answers lie. It is there you'll find Emperor Over." "Emperor Over?" Chateau repeated as he started to consume the makeshift snack. He'd heard rumors of the New World. The other half of the Red Line that was so vicious that those who escaped with their lives were praised as heroes in Paradise. Was this where his destiny would take him? To confront some Emperor named Over? "Yes. But that's all I'm going to give you." She consumed her half with a smile. "Not only due to the promise I made in this very same room one year ago, but also because I trust in you. I trust you to carry our legacies. Anymore help and it'd take away from all that we've passed down." Chateau finished his bread and snickered. "Zushishishishishi. Don't worry, I won't accept defeat. No matter what." "I'm feeling much more lively and hopeful than I have in the past year. You've proven that that shit made the right choice. But you won't make it to the New World if you can only crawl through Paradise. You must move with a fortress." Chateau grinned. This blessing instilled within him something he'd been missing for the past few months. Hope. No matter how dangerous the New World, Chateau knew he'd need to just become stronger in order to find the truth. But those last few words... "Remember the third rule of Theoxenia." The old woman said after opening the door. He could hear her smile. "The greatest power is the bonds we create." And with a crazed chuckle, the old woman disappeared behind a door. Leaving Chateau to sit on his bed and ponder about everything that just occurred. I fucking knew it... ---- He woke up extremely early. He hadn't a gift to complete the fourth rule of Theoxenia, but instead left behind the letter which brought so much hope to Ms. Ann. Although the most important item needed to prove Escoffier's framing, it meant more for Ms. Ann than it did to him. He realized that the greatest piece of evidence one could have was the conviction in their heart. Even if he'd have to break down the Red Line with Bélier, he would get to the New World and find out the truth. But first, Chateau needed to refuel. He hated to ask others for supplies. Especially now that the traffic to the island slowed due to the murders, he couldn't burden Mary Ann and Ann Marie with the second rule of Xenia. No. He snuck out so that the rules would be completed. Chateau wore navy pants and white dress shirt, covered with a dark blue blazer. On top was the beige coat that belonged to Escoffier, perhaps one of his most treasured items. The ensemble came together with a red scarf which he received by Misses Ramsay. His golden eyes hidden by lower lids, he made sure to keep a low profile. Albeit he did dress like he belonged on the other side of the island. His bag hung on his shoulder not too far from his spiked bat. He made a left into an alleyway. A shortcut to the market where he would be able to buy some supplies for his trip to the next island. Fox-Hunting! Rumble... rumble... Murasaki Mori padded along near a market, stranded on this foggy island after the latest in a series of unfortunate events. A great orange dog padding through the back alleys of White Chapel. Twenty-one million drew attention, even if she's not sure what she had done in order to earn it. As such, she stayed in her full zoan transformation more than not. But her money had run out several days ago, and as such he had been surviving off of stealing from this market near the poor section of the city. Not much, just enough to buy her time to come up with a plan. But now... now she was just hungry... Chateau noticed the rumbling of a poor beast and stopped. He was big on starvation and shelter, believing that both were god given rights to all living creatures. He couldn't let this beast go hungry. Even if it meant feeding it a piece of him! The ultimate goal of Xenia is to feed and shelter all who need it. "Come here you poor thing," Chateau whispered as he kneeled down. His bag, only secured by a single strap, hung loosely from his shoulder. He beckoned the beast with several fingers and pulled some food from his pocket. On one hand, Mori loathed pity. On the other, she had hadn't eaten in two days. The orange beast tilted its head as it looked at the man, before slowly padding towards him and attempting to eat the proffered food. Chateau loved animals. He preferred their company more than that of other humans. Even this lowly beast could accept help...something we all need once in a while. "Where's your pack?" Chateau asked. "I know what it's like to be alone..I'm alone right now... I would love to take you myself... but I'm going somewhere really dangerous. You probably can't understand me. But that helps me tell you things I can't say to others." He grabbed more food from his pocket. "I'm scared out my fucking mind but I need to find him. I promised Misses Ramsay I would...and I just promised Ms Ann I'd save him. It's just the New World right? They say the Grand Line is the most dangerous water on earth and then you get here and its Paradise. How much different can the New World be? It's probably just scary until you get used to everything. Hell, if there are hotels there, it can't be that much different. Plus, the laws of Xenia are universal." Chateau chuckled. Sure that he was talking aloud to himself. "Well, I should get going. Thank you so much for your ear." A clever remark, for he reached to give this good girl the best ear rub of her life. Mori just looked confused as this strange man started to go on about loneliness. God, now that was a feeling she could understand. Ever since those two assholes ruined her life. She stood there as she thought about this until she noticed just how close this man was to her ears. And no one touched her ears... The great beast startled forward, head accidentally slipping through the strap as she charged forward, taking the young man's bag with her as she sprinted off, ears intact. "What the?!" Chateau screamed. He jumped up and began to chase after the canine. He tried to focus, and just as he was about to pull her to him, the sun's ray bounced from a nearby mirror. Temporarily blinding him and robbing him of his focus. And although he managed to follow behind her, there were too many people in the street for him to try it again. After all, using his blessing was the easiest way to attract the wrong attention. Chateau chased after the fox, leaping through obstacles and crashing over people in hopes of getting what little he had left. "Stop that fox!" Mori didn't pay heed to the man chasing her, focusing on getting away before he realized just why she had run away so desperately. Mori's ears were her weak spot. Her Achille's heel. While she may only be a part fox, she had retained a large chunk of her mink heritage. Whenever someone scratched behind her ears, Mori's senses came undone under the flow of chemicals released. Leaving her as nothing but putty in another's hands. Mori broke down an alleyway as the man started closing the gap on her, streaking through the narrow gap as an orange blur in an effort to shake her pursuer. Chateau continued to chase her, his body levitating over the ground as he fell after her. She was fast. And in order for him to retain control, in case this fox changed directions, he had to make sure that his speed was manageable. He didn't have much. But what little he did possess was in the bag wrapped around the dog's neck. "Dammit!" Chateau continued his chase, jumping atop several stands in order to avoid crashing into people. When she entered the narrow gap, the ebony explorer jumped atop the rooftops in order to gain a free range of motion. A smokey scent entered Mori's nostrils as she continued her mad dash. She had entered a more industrial area of the town. Smiths, tanners, and tailors shops encased the alleyway she jumped down, and she was running towards an open square filled with various shops and smiths. Without any hesitation, she erupted from the alley at full speed and plunged through the square, dodging people left and right as she sought to escape her pursuer. ---- Smith John ran his cloth along the blade of his latest creation. His finest yet. For nearly three years he had been met with failure after failure. Sub-par work after sub-par work. Casual swords he had sold off for being merely acceptable. Not perfect. But as he held up the sword in front of him, the gleaming steel he has spent the last two months slowly shaping into perfection. "You are truly my finest work." The man announced to no one in particular. A smile etched his lips as he observed the beauty he had wrought with his own two hands. A simple white handle adorned the blade, mounted with an equally white tsuba. A crescent-shaped line marked the water blade, the pattern running downthe entire length of the curved steel. John grabbed the pristine white sheath from the table, slowly sliding it up the blade as he appreciated his work. He slowly tied a cord around the hilt to secure it until the blade was ready to be used. Holding up the now sheathed and bound blade above his head to better be lit by the firelight underneath his work tent, he announced to himself. "I shall name my finest work this. I name thy blade, Mikazuki!" A large shaggy paw came down upon the man's face as he looked up, knocking him to the ground as a great orange mutt flew through the air, using the smith as a springboard in her dash. He hit the ground hard and by the time he regained his senses, he noticed that his hands were now empty. "MIKAZUKI!!!!" He cried out in anguish. ---- Mikazuki is a good name for a sword. Mori thought as she contemplated the sword now occupying her mouth. Since the man couldn't easily follow her on the rooftops as she ran through the square, she had started to calm down. Least I have a sword again... She continued to think as she weaved around and over people as best she could. She had lost her previous weapon on the last island, it shattering during a fight with some marines. It had nearly cost her her life... Mori shook her head to clear that thought from it, focusing on the fact that now she was armed again even as the smith's cries faded out behind her. She began to slow down as she burst through the other side of the square, huffing slightly as her breathing became more laboured. She slowed to a trot as she went back through to the alleys, ignoring the people pointing out the wolf with a sword and a bag. I think I lost that man at least. Hopefully, he stays lost before he goes for the ears again. Chateau had lost the wolf briefly. After all, such a small creature had access to more creaks and crevices. And surely it would know this island better than some human tourist. But the ebony explorer wouldn't give up. As usual, his stubbornness forbade him from the simple act of simply buying what he'd lost again. No. It'd kick him in the ass for the rest of his life if he let that wolf win. He wandered the streets looking for a sign. Any sign. "There's a wolf running around with a bag and a sword in its mouth!" A woman screamed. He heard another man screaming about some sword as well. The more he listened, the more Chateau began to doubt that this wolf was some random animal and not some spirit trickster from ancient lore. Either way, this annoying fairy has stolen his bag. And he needed that shit back. It was at that second that Chateau felt something call for him. He just knew the direction of what he sought. And with a grand leap, he landed on the rooftop behind the wolf. "Hey!" Chateau screamed. "Give me back my bag!" Another dash after the furry beast. Till Death Do Us Part Back in the Mary Ann Inn, was another foreigner on a temporary stay here in Whitechapel Island. However, her presence commanded authority, and upon showing her identification to the staff, they had quickly secured the premises and considered this a crime scene. There was another murder. The woman walked up the staircase to the room. She was a police detective, and it was her job to report on the crimes being committed in nearby waters, for Whitechapel themselves had no police service. She was covered head-to-toe with tight, covering clothing that would prevent any of her own DNA from falling onto the scene. Similarly, she ensured her hair was covered, and her hands and feet were also properly covered. She opened the door to the crime scene, guarded by two Marines who were joining the Europool police in this investigation. The scene was clean. No sign of blood, no sign of brutality. But when her eyes gazed upon the corpse, even this police officer, who was used to seeing horrific crime scenes, had to cover her mouth. The scene of the bride, entirely mutilated, but sleeping in a fake peace horrified her. The police officer, Bolle D. Catherine had worked for the police department diligently for three years immediately after graduating an accelerated course. She had seen many cases, and thought she had steeled herself for the worst. But this manner of ...as a woman, shook her to the core. She found herself weak in the knees, and was on the verge of falling backwards, down to the ground. The sound of swooning women and jealous husbands filled the small Inn. For the blonde haired beauty made his way to the crime scene. His marine cloak covering an officer uniform that complimented his muscular body. He smiled at his fans who gathered at the chance to meet the famous Teddy. The World Government's cutest officer! The women's heart could have caused a earthquake if they laid down. With each grin, and each teeth showing smile, more and more fell under his spell. Under the blessing given to him by the heaven's above. He looked to the beautiful Ann Marie. "My love, is the crime scene this way?" "Y-yeah" She hesitated. If I wasn't married-'' "Thank you." Teddy made his way up the stairs and towards the room. He opened the door and saw a women who he hadn't seen in these waters. A detective. He placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled. Smiled as he scanned over the gruesome scene. Twisted organs. A carcass of meat that once was a loving woman. But perhaps this warm smile was meant to help his new partner. "Ms. Bolle?" He asked. "I am Caswell Theodore. But you can call me Teddy. I am the Marine representative that'll be helping you with this case." He moved closer to the body and squatted. "Looks like she's one of the other four that's been taken." His voice softened. "Any clues?" A hand had supported Catherine's shoulder, and she was able to maintain her stance again. She looked at the man's hands, and noted light bandaging, and a certain ruggedness to them. She had expected a strong-looking man to be behind her. But when she heard that tender voice, her senses were alarmed, and quickly stood up on alert. Behind her was Marine Captain, Caswell Theodore. He was the "Handsome Devil" among the Marines, and was known for outstanding conduct, as well as his great looks. To have him assist in this case of serial murders proved that the issue was too big simply for the local police departments. "N-no clues yet, sir...uh, Teddy." Catherine said hesitantly to her rightfully superior officer in this case. She coughed into her sleeve to try and clear the air, and began to inspect the crime scene at length. "From what has been reported to me about this case, every single victim appears to have been completely drained of blood, brutally injured, and signs of sexual activity exist...However, no DNA evidence can be tied to anyone in our database." Catherine attempted to maintain her composure to the best of her ability as she described the horrific acts. "I will run through the crime scene once again, to verify these claims." Catherine did not ask for assistance, for that would not be in her place. Instead, she bowed, waiting for the Marine Captain's approval before going ahead with the investigation. Theodore smiled. His visage brightening the dull room. One would think that even the dead girl would blush in his presence. He truly admired the police girl's strength, for most women couldn't stand before such a fate and maintain their composure. "Please, no formalities." His smooth voice lifted her up. "We're partners in this case. Which is a bond more important than any marriage. Our lives are in each other hands." He moved over to the corpse and bent over.. His hand moved over the white dress she had warn. A white string hung loosely from a sew, which he yanked from it. "I found something. I'll run it by our database to see if there's any matches. "For now, check to see if there's any visitors on this island. This village is too small for such a killer to operate from an internal source. Everyone would know each other's business. However, there is a lack of bruises and other signs of a skirmish. All her injuries appear to be post modem. Which means our victim knew her killer, she even went with him willingly." Caswell stood up and nodded. "Let's meet up for dinner later tonight and discuss any knew evidence. I'm going to go to my mobile base." "''What..?" Catherine marveled at Theodore's deductive ability. But moreover, she remarked at the speed which he worked and made conclusions. It almost felt like...he knew the path that this case had to take. Snapping herself out of the trance, Catherine bowed as the Marine exited. As a loyal police officer, who was ultimately in service of the Marines, Catherine should have went after the Marine immediately. But something about this entire scenario didn't match up in her brain. She took a closer look at the dress of the victim. According to other reports, all of the victims in this case were in marriage dresses. However, none of the reports mentioned where the dress came from. As she peered into the details of the dress, attempting to block the smell radiating off the victim, she noticed that the stitching was done imperfectly. There were obvious places where it was redone, and none of the lines were quite even, albeit they were close. From a distance, the dress looked like it was made professionally, but at a closer look, that all changed. "Hand-stitched...and this is the first time it has been worn..." Catherine thought to herself, remembering that Theodore had already plucked out a thread for investigation. "Captain Theodore had already figured that much out from a glance..? But what will taking a single strand do..?" Catherine decided that there was enough laureling about here. She had reports to file, after all. The people involved in the post-mortem analysis had already been waiting by the door, awaiting Catherine's orders. "Sorry for the delay. You may take her now." Catherine told the two individuals, as she walked out of the crime scene. ---- "We've recieved word that there is a wanted person on this island." An underling said, still saluting the honorable captain before him. Theodore scanned over the paper on his desk and nodded. An impressive bounty over 20 million was printed below an image of a pink haired women in blue robes. "Hm. Strange for a Mink to be this far into Paradise. But doesnt shock me at all. Those beast succumb to their urges all the time." Theodore said with a saddened expression. "And islands in this part of Paradise would make for a wonderous feeding ground. Such a strong coincidence." Theodore smiled, nodding gently to the underling. "You may return to your duties." ---- The sun was slowly falling upon the island. Sending forth a beautiful crimson sky. A man, dressed in a black shroud moved elegantly through the alleyways of Whitechapel Island. On his way to the famous Inn. A woman. Tan skin with blonde hair. Strong. She carried several bags with her, no doubt heading towards the famous Inn on the end of the island where she worked. He'd follow her from her husband's house, waiting for the chance to strike. They were surrounded by trees, for this part of the island was the forest around the main village. As she turned the corner, Ms Ann Marie jumped at the sight of him. It was only when he removed his shroud and revealed his smile that her fear melted into familiarity. "Oh it's you!" She said with a slight blush. Her fear turning into a sweet smile. "What're you doing out here so late? Doesn't this part of the the island have wild animals?" "Yeah but it's the quickest way to the Inn." She giggled. "And everyone knows the animals dont come out until after the sun sets completely. But dont worry, I'm a strong woman, I have three kids at home." "Well, it'd be wrong of me to let you to make this trip alone. So allow me to escort you." Ms Ann nodded and the two began to walk side by side. Close enough that she could smell his- He slammed his fist against her head, grabbing her hair and used it to thrash Ms Marie against a tree. But this one was strong. She fought back viciously. "Help!" The woman screamed "Johnathon! Mom!" Her voice tore at the inside of her throat. But no one could hear her cries. She tried to run but found her body unable to stand upright, causing her to fall over several tree roots. She turned around and faced her killer one last time. "Chateau-" Her last cry was cut short by fangs tearing into her throat. Sharpened canines ripping through the flesh as if the beast hadn't eaten in years. He dug his claws into her stomach. As he could feel her soul exiting her body, he forced open her legs and made sure that this heinous act would come to a proper conclusion. It took but several minutes. After which, he dragged her body to a nearby tree so that she would be found as soon as the sun would rise once again. Of course after being visited after a few hungry humans. And the first thing the sun would shine upon would be a blue cloth. Just as quick as the act had began, the man vanished into the nothingness of the forest. Moving unhindered by the gravity of the situation. ---- Dinner in fifteen minutes. Usually Theodore wasn't one for a late dinner. But he had to gather the evidence that had been found against the bestial murderer. Still, he made it on time to the restaurant with several seconds to spare. As he arrived, he noticed the young detective sitting at their table. He'd reserved a seat outside so the moon could illuminate his radiance. "Detective Catherine," He said with a graceful tone as he sat down. "I'm sorry I'm late. But I think I made a major break in the case. We have our primary suspect!" He pulled out the bounty slip from earlier. "Murasaki Mori. 22 million Berri. Was spotted by patrons of the Mary Ann Inn the day before the murder." "..!" Catherine was stunned at the newfound information. Was it possible that this Pirate was the perpetrator in this case!? But how, it just seemed too convenient... "I-I see..." Catherine tried to avoid making a tone that appeared as if she was suspecting Theodore, but the words simply slipped out of confusion. "If she was spotted previously, why haven't Marines been keeping watch over the island since that point? A heinous Pirate worth over 20 million berri is no joke..." That was Catherine's first question, and her second question was directly regarding Theodore's statements. "As well as that, Captain...Teddy, the modus operandi does not line up with this string of murders. After all, sexual assault was committed against those women! Even...DNA evidence...was found in their bodies..." Shuddering at the thought of what she just said, Catherine tried to recompose herself. "I understand, sir, that as a Marine your primary duty is the safety of the seas. As such, you are most inclined to believe that the Pirates are in the wrong here. However, I ask that we both perform separate investigations, so that we can come to the truth of the matter here. The evidence proposed regarding Murasaki Mori's guilt does not line up with the evidence so far." Theodore was utterly shocked to his core. Not because she didn't believe him. Not because he even went as far as fight against his theory, he was shocked because there existed another women who could deny him. A rare jewel, for the brilliant, warm smile, possessed enough power to melt fear into familiarity. But Teddy couldn't...No. "Of course. We're a bit short staffed with what happened on Alabasta last week." He said, referencing the recent Temple Oasis massacre which shook the beginning of Paradise. "But I will honor your request. Just let me give you a bit of information as a gift. A sign that I respect you as the wonderful detective that you are. Hopefully this will help aline Ms. Mori's guilt with the evidence." He sighed and met her gaze. "Murasaki Mori is known for consuming the famous Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Hyena. An aggressive Zoan fruit which has a unique effect on female users. Hyenas are a matriarchic species. Their women are able to produce male genitalia and subdue those weaker than them. I suspect that these crimes are the product of the Hyena fruit taking control of Ms Mori's mind. This is why her crimes are becoming more and more violent. She loses more control as the victim fights back." Theodore took a sip of tea. "It's why she tore the last victim's throat out." "Tore the last victim's throat out..?!" Catherine recalled the last few victims of the murder, and was shocked at the statement that Teddy had just blurted out. "None of the previous victims had their throat torn out, Captain Teddy!!" Catherine yelled in the middle of the restaurant, horrifying the staff and customers alike. "Where did you see the last victim!? Tell me, now, please!" The surrounding patrons of the restaurant started to panic. Another victim? Now?! They couldn't believe it. "No. No." Teddy tried to calm the woman. "I need you to calm down," Quick thinking from a man who'd serve the seas for over a decade. "We were hoping to keep this victim quiet. It was why I was late..." Theodore, after calming the surrounding guest, grabbed hold of Catherine's hand in hopes of calming her down. "I've called my officers and they've retrieved the body. I know you wanted to do separate investigations. But you're more than welcome to stop by the morgue on my ship tomorrow morning to look over the body. For now, let's enjoy a dinner together tonight. I've been meaning to get to know you a little better." Strange. For as long as he'd been a seafarer, few were ever able to see beyond his words. To catch his slips and mistakes. This woman was different from the others. And in her eyes, he'd found his next mark. "...No, I'll have to decline." Catherine said, standing up and putting her chair inwards. "I'm afraid I cannot peacefully have food in such an establishment while I'm responsible for an investigation. I will eat food on my own and go home." Catherine left the restaurant swiftly, not waiting for even Captain Theodore to acknowledge her statements. She felt a lurking danger in this town, unlike anything she had felt before. In her mind, she had come up with a logical explanation for who the killer was, where they were and how they were performing these crimes. The problem lied in the fact...why them? She had walked bristly, maintaining her presence in crowded areas and blending into small groups of people to avoid being seen by herself. There was an urgency in her steps she never had before this, as if there was someone creeping up behind her. Catherine could not say whether those suspicions were true or not, however, she didn't dare take any risks. "No?" That word resonated in his mind. Repeatedly. There existed few who could confidently deny him. Even the men of the seas would fall victim to his beauty. He'd entrapped sirens and seduced Banshee's alike. So why was she any different? His mother always told him that true love began with No. That only one's destined soul would be able to reject him for it meant that what they had was pure. It surpassed infatuation and meant genuine love. Perhaps.... Theodore paid the bill. Yes. Just like the women who denied his marriage proposal before, the one who he'd wed several days prior...Maybe this one was the one. Theodore paid the bill for his food and left the establishment. There was work to be done. Catherine had finally felt safe to a degree, and had slowed her pace down. She was in a small town district, and although it was late at night, commercial activity continued without fail. Food outlets were open, and the first thing that Catherine decided to do was go to a local burger shop and order some food. After all of those stressful thoughts and all that walking, she was famished. She patiently waited in line, as a queue of drunkards were in front of her, but she kept a keen eye on her surroundings. Right now, she couldn't trust this island, in any circumstance. And right she was to not trust this island. For a shadow followed the woman throughout the island. He walked lovingly among the crowds, moving from alley to alley. Even climbing atop buildings to watch this woman with the clearest view. His eyes, soft, as if watching a lover from afar. To think that she would be on this island of all places. The one who could resist him. It drove him crazy. The only other woman capable of such a miracle being the one who gave him birth...He had to have her. She belonged with him. To him. There's no way that the gods would create two miracles and not bestow them upon him. The man who managed to seduce even Celestial Dragons! Clothed in a black shroud, the moon casted a light upon his being. Transforming the robed man into a silhouette. Was this why she caused him so much trouble? Why she wanted to investigate this on her own? Maybe she called for him. She knew and wanted to play a game of cat and mouse...because she wanted to catch him for herself! He smirked. His gaze locked on her tomboyish mannerisms. "..." Catherine stood still after ordering her meal, and receiving it for a moment. It was only when another man in line yelled out to her that she snapped out of her thoughts and moved aside. She, for the first time in a long time, was feeling the chills. There was no way she could sleep. There was no way she could be idle. She walked further and further, without any clear direction in mind. The police officer couldn't allow her stalker to have any suspicions that she was aware of their presence. There had to have been a limit. If not, she had to find a way to expose them, even if momentarily, to the world. After all, Catherine could almost guarantee that, whoever was the person stalking her...was the same person responsible for the deaths of those women. He followed the woman. A shadow that did not match its owner. He kept his eyes on her, wanting to find what made this one special. What made this one so different. For some reason, she was able to resist. To tell him no. He'd been smitten by this abusiveness. As they say, its the things one cannot have that they yearn for the most. Maybe he would ask her to marry him? Perhaps this would be the time he will finally find his true love.